The present invention relates to an improved weight lifting or exercise glove without finger stalls, but having a flap which engages and protects the palm side of the hand and fingers during weight lifting or exercise.
Common weight lifting or athletic fingerless gloves provide adequate protection to the palm and the lower portion of the fingers by enclosing the palm and the fingers down to the first or second joint. However, enclosing the hand and lower portions of the fingers during weight lifting or exercise often leads to increased perspiration. Such increased perspiration may cause the glove to become loose and begin to rub against the user""s hand which may lead to irritation or even blisters. There is a need for a comfortable weight lifting or exercise glove that lacks finger stalls, thus avoiding encasing the user""s lower fingers and avoiding increased perspiration normally associated with current fingerless gloves.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved weight lifting or exercise gloves without finger stalls, but having a flap which engages and protects the palm and fingers during weight lifting or exercise.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved weight lifting or exercise glove that reduces both hand perspiration and restriction of movement of the lower portion of the fingers, as well as providing protection for the entire palm side of the user""s hands including the full length of the user""s four (4) fingers during weight lifting or exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,043 issued to SATORU discloses a fingerless glove for use in sports games particularly those in which rackets are used. The glove is characterized by comprising four (4) finger stalls spaced from each other by tabs and projecting from the upper edge of the palm portion of the glove, so as to define and form finger-insertion bores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,916 issued to NEE discloses a fingerless palm glove used in a game of catch including a hand wrap for covering the palm of the wearer while allowing free movement of the digits and having a hook material section for use in association with a ball covered in a loop material.
The present invention provides an exercise glove to be worn during weight lifting or exercise comprising a hand section extending between the wrist and the base of the fingers when worn on the user""s hand. The hand section has a palm section for covering the user""s palm. The hand section also extends around the hand and has a thumb hole through which the thumb extends and a single finger opening through which the remaining four (4) fingers extend freely without restriction as to movement. The palm section has a gripping section extending from the palm section. The gripping section forms a flap for covering and protecting the palm side of the user""s four (4) fingers during exercise that uses the fingers for gripping.